Orion Howell
Name: Orion Howell *'Date of Birth': October 7th *'Status': Resistance Fighter * Unit: Pistols *'SBUI (Subject Behavior Under the Influence): '''Massively accelerated strength and reflexes, acrobatic abilities *'Alignment': Squad 3 *'Likes': Tomatoes, junk food, fruity teas, snakes, rice cakes, solitude, reading *'Dislikes': Incompetence, bad hair days, black coffee, parties, loud/obnoxious people (春野サクラ, ''Haruno Sakura) is a kunoichi of Konohagakure. She is appointed as a member of Team Kakashi, but quickly finds herself ill-prepared for the duties of a ninja and the complications of her team-mates' lives. She thus trains to become a medical-nin so that she can face the challenges of life as a ninja, as well as help and protect her friends and loved ones when they need her. Background Orion is the second and youngest son of the Brooch captain and Howell family head: Vespasian Howell, and his wife Mika. Mika named him after the father of the great hunter Orion in hopes that he would grow up to be a great mercenary like his name's sake. As a child, Orion grew up in the shadow of his older brother, Titus Howell, who was an acknowledged prodigy viewed by the city as a genius, and whose work would further strengthen the bonds between the city and his family. Orion's father in particular took an active interest in Titus, thereby neglecting Orion. Titus, on the other hand, was rather ambivalent and full of oddly conflicting undercurrents, acknowledging Orion by taking interest in his progress as a mercenary and spending time playing with him when even their father did not. Even after Orion enrolled in the Academy, he was still unable to escape Titus' shadow. Despite consistently scoring at the top of every class, Orion failed to receive any recognition from his father, who defined Orion's success only in terms of his older brother. Titus acknowledged the rivalry Orion felt telling him: "We are brothers. I am the wall you must climb over, so you and I will continue to exist together." Nevertheless, Titus deeply cared for his younger brother. Orion looked up to Titus, wanting to be more like him. When Orion was at age 7, the relationship between Titus and his father deteriorated after Titus was questioned by other members of the Uchiha clan regarding the apparent suicide of his best friend, Fen. As Titus' behaviour became increasingly bizarre, Orion's father began spending more time with Orion, and began teaching him to use the Stage One Sharingan, seen as a sign of coming of age in the Howell family. When Orion first tried to perform a technique, he only produced a small flame and after that, some smoke. His father said that Titus was able to do it on his first try at Orion's age, which disappointed him. Later, with one week of training, Orion performed the technique in front of his father, proving himself a prodigy as well in his own right and finally receiving his father's individual recognition rather than comparison to Titus. Orion's father told him that he could now proudly wear the clan's emblem on his back. Following this, Orion also received a stern warning not to follow in Itachi's footsteps any further, surprising him as before, he was told to be like him; and his father showing he was proud of Orion for the first time the same way as he used to with Itachi. At some point in the past, Orion joined Itachi on a mission to catch a wild boar. Orion was wielding a bow and was told by Itachi not to hit any vital points. However, Orion missed the boar completely. Eventually they defeated the boar and Orion apologised for his bad aiming, Itachi responded by telling him that he needed to train more.8 On one fateful night, Itachi slew every member of the Uchiha clan, sparing only Orion, saying that he was not even worth killing. In addition, Itachi told him, "You've always wanted to surpass me. That's why I'm going to let you live… if you wish to kill me, then hate me, despise me… and by all means flee, cling to your wretched life." Itachi also revealed to Orion where the secret meeting place of the Uchiha was hidden, and suggested that Orion go there to learn what the true history and purpose of the Sharingan was. He told him that "to awaken the Mangekyō Sharingan," he "had to kill the person he was closest to", and that "when we battle, we should have the same eyes". Orion thought he had fainted after this, but later remembered that he had managed to stand back up, awaken his Sharingan, and pursued Itachi. Upon reaching Itachi, he used knives to knock off his forehead protector. Itachi was seen shedding a tear as he was picking up the forehead protector. He then proceeded to incapacitate Orion, who awoke in the hospital remembering only that which Itachi wanted him to. Young Orion and Naruto Naruto and Orion rivalry in the Academy. When Orion first met Naruto Uzumaki in the Academy, they were matched to spar against each other. Naruto was excited at the opportunity to defeat Orion and become popular like him, but he was easily beaten. By looking into Orion's eyes, Naruto realised that they were so filled with hatred that it seemed as if he wasn't even looking at Naruto. When Iruka told them to make the reconciliation seal, they both refused.9 Up until his graduation from the Academy, Orion remained a loner and never acknowledged Naruto's attempts to defeat him, considering him a hopeless dead-last and as such, someone not worth his time or energy. Personality * Positive: '''Calm, intuitive, intelligent, capable, skilled, philosophical, "street-smart", ambitious, charismatic, courageous, selfless, witty/funny (in a sarcastic manner) * '''Negative: ''Too selfless, self-loathing, harsh, blunt, reclusive, awkward, prideful, vengeful, envious, melancholic, narcissistic, vindictive, private (he'll keep all of his feelings to himself, behind a mask of nonchalance) Orion is a complicated individual to accurately describe. He’s not the type of person who views things in black and white. He rather abhors the idea of categorizing anything by ‘likes’ or ‘dislikes.’ Orion is an incredibly deep thinker, and he has a habit of philosophically reflecting upon the people around him and life in general, although his playful nature tends to be misleading. Having said that, Orion is abnormally perceptive when it comes to recognizing certain character traits; however his honesty can sometimes be upsetting. He seldom sugar coats anything, and speaks openly about his thoughts. He’s conscious to the responsibilities he is required to uphold. Protecting his friends is one of the few things Orion takes seriously; probably due to his failure to protect his family. Though he regularly teases them, Orion admires his team‘s capabilities. Even still, he cannot help but worry about their emotional and psychological tolerances, among other shortcomings. Of course, he is careful not to express his concerns too much, as he prefers to keep his nonchalant facade--mostly because of his pride. For that reason, he tries to take the hardest missions and carry the burden of murders and other things--because he's used to it and doesn't want anybody he cares about to have to go through what he went through. He goes to great lengths to do this as well, and often puts himself in dangerous situations that he's confident he can get out of with his Sharingan. This shows he's a bit too selfless, a little reckless, and overconfident in his abilities. Orion is an extremely private person. Just because he willingly admits to something, doesn’t mean you should always believe everything he says. He’s perfectly capable of lying or withholding information, not because there’s an ulterior motive; it’s just that Ariel reasons the answers to certain matters should be earned, not carelessly blurted out. How would one be expected to learn anything otherwise? Appearance *' Height': 5'6" * '''Weight': 111 lbs *'Hair': Previously wwaist-length and shocking crimson; now messy & shoulder-length *'Eyes': Vary depending on the light, mainly a greyish blue colour. Sometimes they appear to be a brighter blue. Her eyes are large and rounded with thick black lashes. *'Other: '''Notably large forehead '''General Appearance' Faye is notably tall for a female, with lithe, slender limbs and little to no muscle visible about her body. She has pale, creamy-coloured skin that came from spending most of her life out of the sun. Her face forms a slight heart shape, softly rounded with no real harsh, angular lines to it. As well as being tall for a female, she has one more extremely shocking feature about her; namely her bright crimson locks that she has been carefully looking after for all this time. Her hair is a symbol of pride for her, and it had always been a symbol of defiance in her childhood; when she would steal from people, all they would recognize her by was the vibrant red that would fly behind her as she fled. If she is in a fight situation, Faye will tie her hair back off her face to avoid any unfortunate accidents caused by her long hair. She has a small bust, which makes her rather envious of most other women around her who appear to have enormous bosoms in comparison to her basic B cup. Her day-to-day clothing is nothing particularly special, but practical and almost dowdy in many senses. She chooses to wear a basic white t-shirt, over which is a basic black shift dress that leaves plenty of room for manoeuvring, as well as highlighting her lean frame. hair to make it neater. During the time she trained with Tsunade after the Chūnin Exams, she had let her hair grow back but has since then cut it again in favour of her new, shoulder-length hairstyle. Like Shizune, she also has the tendency to pin her hair up in a ponytail when working. Abilities At the start of the series, Sakura's overall abilities as a ninja were considerably less than those of her team-mates; Sasuke and Naruto, with her greatest strength being her intelligence. After two-and-a-half years of training with Tsunade however, Sakura's abilities greatly increased to the point that she could hold her own against powerful enemies such as Sasori. Her skills in other areas have also increased, such as being able to locate Kakashi during the second bell test26 — something Naruto could not do — as well as tricking Sai, Kiba, and Lee into fighting each other so that she could put them all to sleep.27 Along with physical abilities, Sakura has also inherited her master's resilience and contempt for losing. This was best displayed after she had been surrounded by a cloud of poison, and used an explosive tag to dispel the cloud of smoke without sustaining much damage herself.28 Late into the Fourth Shinobi World War, her skills had increased to the point where she received praise from Hashirama Senju, Shizune, and Naruto Uzumaki.25This was best displayed after she had been surrounded by a cloud of poison, and used an explosive tag to dispel the cloud of smoke without sustaining much damage herself.28 Late into the Fourth Shinobi World War, her skills had increased to the point where she received praise from Hashirama Senju, Shizune, and Naruto Uzumaki.25This was best displayed after she had been surrounded by a cloud of poison, and used an explosive tag to dispel the cloud of smoke without sustaining much damage herself.28 Late into the Fourth Shinobi World War, her skills had increased to the point where she received praise from Hashirama Senju, Shizune, and Naruto Uzumaki.25This was best displayed after she had been surrounded by a cloud of poison, and used an explosive tag to dispel the cloud of smoke without sustaining much damage herself.28 Late into the Fourth Shinobi World War, her skills had increased to the point where she received praise from Hashirama Senju, Shizune, and Naruto Uzumaki.25 Creation and Conception Although Sakura is the most recurring female character in Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto did not originally intend for Sakura to be the heroine of the series, even stating on occasion that he still has a hard time viewing her as a heroine. Kishimoto attributes this to him being unable to draw good heroine characters, and fashioned Sakura as a girl who cannot understand men, the best example of a heroine he could come up with. Sakura's creation is a result of Kishimoto's desire to make a somewhat irritating character who was well-intentioned. Despite these elements, Kishimoto grew fond of Sakura, feeling that many of her personality traits are common among all people, thus giving her a sense of real humanity. When designing Sakura, Kishimoto focused on her silhouette and created a costume as simple as possible. This is a divergence from the other main characters of the series, whose costumes are very detailed. The leggings are the most notable aspect of her design, as they are meant to show that she is very active. At the start of the series her leggings extended below her knees and closely resembled trousers. As Part I progressed, the leggings became increasingly shorter and tighter. Similar to his inexperience with drawing heroines, Kishimoto lacked the experience needed to make Sakura "cute" when he first began drawi ng her. Although he implies that her appearance has become cuter since then, Kishimoto and much of the Naruto manga staff agree that Sakura was "far from cute" at the start of the series. Sakura's most well-known physical characteristic is her broad forehead. Because of this, Kishimoto at times focuses too much effort on drawing it in scenes or promotional artwork where Sakura is featured prominently. This results in her forehead appearing too large. When designing Sakura in her Part II appearance, Kishimoto decided to change her clothes to a more lively karate suit style. The upper part, though, still has a China-esque feeling to it, so as to make her more feminine. In colour illustrations of Sakura from Part I of the manga, her leggings, boots, and forehead protector are almost exclusively depicted as being teal, and she frequently has her nails painted sea-foam green, with matching or pink eye shadow. In the original Naruto anime, however, her leggings are a darker green and her forehead protector and boots are the same blue as those worn by other ninja, and she wears no visible cosmetics. Her colour scheme in Naruto: Shippūden accurately reflects her appearance in colour illustration from Part II of the manga. Kishimoto's staff have said that Sakura's pink hair was originally intended to give her a unique style and to resemble cherry blossoms, after which she is named. Trivia *The name "Haruno" means "spring field", and the name "Sakura" means "cherry blossom", a flower which is cherished in Japan due to its beauty and its almost-tragically short life span (cherry blossoms have historically been associated with the samurai). The cherry blossom also serves as the national flower for the nation of Japan. In Japanese, Haruno Sakura" (春野・桜) means "spring field of cherry blossoms", which may be an origin of the name. It can be also used in the game, Hanafuda, as a month card of (桜, flowering cherry). **Sakura's name, when read as (春の桜), can also be interpreted as "cherry blossoms in spring". *In the June 2006 issue of Shōnen Jump, Kishimoto stated that Sakura would be the best ninja instructor out of Team 7 and is the closest to being normal, despite having flaws in her personality. *In the Naruto character popularity polls Sakura is the second most popular female character behind Hinata. *During a 2010 interview, Kishimoto stated that many who work with him have told him Hinata would have made a better heroine than Sakura. Kishimoto said that despite not being portrayed like one Sakura would be showing a more heroine side of her from then on. *Studio Pierrot's Settei sheets of Sakura show her sandals add 1 cm on to her height. *According to the databook(s): **Sakura's hobbies are playing trivia games and memorising new material for her medical studies. **Sakura wishes for a rematch with Ino. **Sakura's favourite foods are syrup-coated anko dumplings, umeboshi, and anmitsu, while her least favourites are anything spicy. **Sakura has completed 34 official missions in total: 12 D-rank, 9 C-rank, 6 B-rank, 7 A-rank, 0 S-rank. **Sakura's favourite phrase according to the first databook is A life with love throughout!" (一生愛の人生よ!, Isshōai no jinsei yo!) and her favourite word according to the second and third databooks is courage" (勇気, yūki). Quotes *(To herself about Naruto) "Always acting like a fool who only knows one thing… Hokage, Hokage. I'm sorry Naruto… that impossible dream of yours… I don't want to see it crushed!"67 *(To herself) "I've always considered myself to be a true ninja… but those were just empty words, because Sasuke and Naruto were always in the lead! But now it's my turn to take the lead, and all of you can watch me from the background!"68 *(To herself, about Ino) "Ino… I have always believed those words you told me. I always hoped they were true. I wanted to be like you. You were my goal. Thanks to that, I'm here now. That is why, Ino, I want this to be an all out fight. Unless I… really surpass you, it's meaningless."69 *(To Ino) "Didn't you know? Women have to be strong in order to survive!"70 *(About Naruto) "I… kinda envy your strength, Naruto…"71 *(To Sasuke) "I… I love you with all my heart!… If you were to stay here with me, there would be no regrets… because every day we'd do something fun, we'd be happy I swear!… I would do anything for you! so… Please just stay with me!"10 *(To Chiyo) "I may not have amazing weapons like a puppet in me, but what I do have is my master's contempt for losing!"72 *(To Yamato) "Same as always… I can only do the dumbest of things for Naruto…"73 *(About Naruto) "I'm the one who made Naruto suffer the most… I've just been getting it wrong… just been messing it up… I don't want to get it wrong anymore… don't want to screw it up anymore."74 *(About Naruto and Sasuke) "Naruto's here because he's made up his mind… my resolve is nothing compared to his now! I'm supposed to be a ninja, but all I've ever done is lean on him and cry… I was supposed to change that… I came here and I thought I was ready. But I can't do anything… I can't say anything. The only thing that remains for me… is to believe in them!"20 *(To herself) "Naruto… You saved Konoha… And now you're trying to save the entire shinobi world… You always get left with these insurmountable tasks… But no matter what you say this time, we're going to be together… Not just me… We're all going to fight together this time!"75 *(To the Alliance after being inspired by Naruto) "He's making us realise that he considers all of us his comrades!!! I'm going to make sure Naruto has a full recovery! Every one of us must do what's in their power! If we're going to die any way… …then its better to die fighting than to do nothing!!"76 Category:Characters